Fate Bonding
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: The Fates give Lily a husband she didn't quite expect.


**A/N: This was another entry for the hprarecliche Valentine's fest. beta'd by drarryisgreen.**

Lily Evans perused the Potter library making several books she would like to read at a later date when something different caught her eye. _Ancient Bonding Rituals_ was on the middle shelf at the back of the library and although the cover was peeling and faded, it called to her.

Lily shook her head and walked towards the door, yet she felt compelled to look back.

Biting her lip, Lily stared in its direction for a moment before walking to the shelf it was on. She reached for it and found that it came out easily despite the shelf being tightly packed.

The urge to open the book and find out its secrets was so strong that Lily barely even registered the thought when she found that it was open on the introduction page.

_This book focuses on the bonding rituals from all the known ancient civilisations, and provides a comprehensive list and instructions on how to perform them. It is extremely important to read all the information given as each ritual is different, and they all have several warnings attached._

The front door slammed and Lily slipped the book into her pocket.

"Lily, where are you?" James called.

"I'm in the back," she answered.

She heard his footsteps approach and ensured that he couldn't see the book.

"I thought you might be in here," James said stopping in the doorway.

"Well you know me, I do love a good library," she replied smiling.

"My parents will be home soon, do you want to get dinner started?" he asked.

"Sure, that would be great."

The afternoon passed slowly for Lily despite the fact that she loved spending time with her fiancé and his family.

By the time she got home she was itching to read more of the book she had found.

Lily made herself comfy on the sofa and read the rest of the introduction. When she finished she flipped through the book until she got to a page titled _Fate Marriage Bonding_. It instantly felt as if she had found the right thing and had to read more.

_The ancient Greeks believed that their lives were in the hands of the Gods and Goddesses, in particular the Fates. The three women, who spun, weaved, and cut the string of life were often called upon to choose compatible a husband or wife for the caster of the ritual. Many results of the ritual were not what the caster had imagined to be, but were pacified once they had realised that they were happy in their match. Others, however, did everything they could to try and break the bond that had been forged, but found that they couldn't and were severely punished for doing so._

_WARNING:_

_This bond is non-reversible, so it is imperative that you are sure about casting it. The Fates will choose the person who is most compatible for you. The bond has to be sealed within three days of the ritual being cast otherwise you may begin to feel a magical backlash. This could include you not being able to use your magic until you have sealed it._

Lily went on to read the details of the ritual itself, including the fact that her other half will appear before her once the ritual was completed, and decided that she would cast it the next day.

She could not explain why but a part of her felt excited and nervous at the same time. Lily was sure that the excitement came from the fact that she would be finding out who she was most compatible with and nervous in case it wasn't her fiancé.

James was a wonderful man, but a part of Lily knew that no matter how much she loved him, there was something missing. She could never put her finger on what it was, but it was always there in the back of her mind.

Leaving those thoughts behind, she made a list of all the ingredients she would need to perform the ritual and made sure she would go early to Diagon Alley to get them.

The next day came quickly and before Lily knew it, she was checking over the book to make sure that she had everything ready.

Stepping into the circle she had created, Lily started chanting.

The words streamed out of her mouth over and over again until someone started to appear before her.

Lily chanted even harder. She wanted to find out who would be her husband, and she only stopped when the figure became solid.  
When he turned around and faced her, Lily was so shocked to see him that everything faded to black.

-0-0-0-0-

Lily heard voices arguing, but was unable to make out what was being said. The voices only became louder until they started to ring in her ears.

"Stop," she mumbled.

It was obvious that they obviously hadn't heard her as they carried on.

"Please, stop. My head hurts," she said a little louder.

The voices stopped, and then she felt someone lift her head up.

"Lily? Are you okay? Can you open your eyes for me?"

Lily recognised the voice but couldn't remember who it belonged to. She pried her eyes open to be met with the face of her now ex-fiancé.

"James, what happened?" she asked.

"You fainted," he said bluntly.

"I remember now."

"Oh really, and do you remember why you fainted?" he asked, bitingly.

"I cast the Fate marriage bonding spell," she replied weakly.

"What were you thinking, Lily? Or were you actually thinking at all?" he asked, exasperatedly.

Lily's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, James. The book called to me, and when I found the ritual it was like I was meant to do it. I didn't want to hurt you, but I knew that this was something I had to do. Don't you want the chance to be with someone who is completely right for you?" Lily asked

"No. I wanted to be with the woman I loved, and the woman I asked to be my wife," James said harshly.

Lily shrank back.

"I think it's about time you left, Potter. I didn't inform you of her fainting spell just so you could terrorise her when she woke up," Regulus said, abruptly. That was the second voice Lily had heard.

Turning towards Regulus, James snarled, "It's got nothing to do with you, _Black_."

"When it comes to my wife, _Potter_, it does," Regulus said firmly whilst staring at James.

"She's not your wife _yet_, but if you insist on me leaving then I will," James said Apparating out immediately.

After a few moments Regulus cautiously approached Lily and squatted before her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know. I know I did the right thing; I can feel it. I just didn't want to see him hurt that's all," Lily answered wiping away the tears.

"Why did you faint when you saw me? You must have known that you could have been gifted with anyone They wanted."

"I guess… it was because I never expected it to be you. Every time we've talked or bumped into each other you've either ignored me or insulted me," Lily answered, honestly.

"I only did that because I didn't know how else to react. You've intrigued me for years; your friendship with Snape, your willingness to stand up for those who would never stand up for you and to fight for what you believe in despite the chance that you know you might die for it," Regulus informed her.

"You really felt that way?" she asked lifting her head to look into his eyes.

"Yes," he said, staring back into hers.

Taking her hand, he asked hesitantly, "Shall I take this off?" He gestured towards the engagement ring James had given her.

"Yes, it doesn't belong there anymore."

With her consent, Regulus took removed the engagement ring. As their hands gently touched, Lily felt a flutter in her heart.

"What are you parents going to say?" Lily asked.

"Not much. Once they find out it was sanctioned by the Fates then they will have to accept it."

Lily's brow furrowed.

"I saw the book after you fainted. I thought it might explain what I was doing there," he answered Lily's unspoken question.

A comfortable silence enveloped them for a few moments.

"What do you want to do now?" Regulus asked.

"How about we make dinner and get to know each other a bit more?"

"That sounds great, but are you sure you don't want to go out? You don't have to cook you know."

"I know, but I love cooking," Lily replied getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Of course I am," he answered.

-0-0-0-0-

_Five years later_

"I hate you Regulus Black!" Lily shouted as another contraction ripped through her body.

"If you say so, love," he commented as his wife squeezed his hand.

Regulus had learnt early on to agree with his wife when she was in pain and likely to say things that she probably didn't mean.

Leaning over to kiss her head, he said, "Just think that at the end of this we are going to have a little baby boy, or girl. All the pain now with be a distant memory when you hold them in your arms,"

"You're ready to start pushing on the next contraction Mrs Black. Tell me when the next contraction starts and we will tell you to push," the Healer said.

"It's starting now," Lily whimpered.

"I want you to push on three; one, two, three."

Lily let out an agonising scream, and Regulus tried to whisper calming words to her.

"It's crowning. Push again on three; one, two, three."

After another agonising scream finished, a crying baby could be heard.

"You did it, love," Regulus said kissing her forehead again.

"You've got a girl," the Healer announced.

"We've got a girl Lily," Regulus said with tears in his eyes.

Lily smiled tiredly. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," the Healer replied and placed a bundle in her arms.

"Beautiful," she murmured.

"You both are," Regulus said looking at them.

"She maybe, but I'm not. At least not in this state," Lily said whilst staring at her daughter.

"You're wrong. You've never been more beautiful."

Lily had never once regretted casting the ritual, and although there had been much opposition to their match, (from both sides), they pulled through it. Having a child together had only brought them closer, and they thanked the Fates every day for bringing them together.


End file.
